


Night Shift.

by rancheel



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, okay i'm sorry i was excited, this is from my tumblr and i had to write it since i had free time for the first time in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: 10k and Addy have the night shift for watch and have a nice talk in the truck bed.





	Night Shift.

“I used to draw naked models,” Addy started as she laid back in the truck bed, her arms under her head as she started to look at the stars.

“Really?” 10k asked in disbelief, still hugging his gun to his chest as he stared at the open road ahead of them in the bed, nothing in sight for the third hour now.

“Yup, best classes I _ever_ signed up for,” Addy confirmed, the pair sharing a chuckle together before they fell silent again.

10k swung his feet as his eyes darted to the trees, hearing some shuffling as he perked up a bit, his gun starting to fall into his hands in alert.

Addy started to sit up, her z whacker not too far from reach.

“See anything?”

“Nope, not yet,” 10k confirmed quietly, starting to slowly slip off of the truck bed to go investigate. Addy started to follow his lead, only to get a look and a harsh shush sent her way.

She simply rolled her eyes and grabbed her whacker, quietly walking behind 10k for back up.

Once they’d gotten to the tree line, they both looked in separate directions.

10k to the left. Addy to the right.

In the end, they both found nothing, and returned to the truck after peeking through the windows to check and be sure that everyone was asleep and safe before slipping back to sit on the edge of the truck’s bed, the both of their feet swinging as their knees occasionally bumped together.

10k was first to break the silence.

“When you drew naked models,” he started, moving his gun to place on his free side before clasping his hands together to place them in his lap, his attention turning towards Addy completely now. “Were there.. _Y’know_..”

“Naked people?” Addy finished for him gently, raising a brow as she swing her z whacker in time with her feet. 10k nodded gently after Addy made eye contact with him.

“Well, yeah. I can’t make assumptions on how the human body looks, how do you think Michelangelo did all of those naked marble sculptures of men in women in like, whatever B.C.,” Addy concluded, her gaze turning to the road in front of them. 10k scrunched his nose up and just slowly nodded, turning his head to look back at the road ahead.

“Wait, you probably have no idea  _ who _ that is, do you?” Addy questioned carefully, her feet coming to the standstill to look back at 10k who just shrugged.

“I know he was a painter guy, or whatever. Never really saw what he did, me and Pa never really went to art places Pre-Z,” 10k said casually, Addy noticing his body language change drastically.

“One of these days when we come across a museum, I’ll take you around and show you all that I know,” Addy said confidently, gently nudging 10k’s arm with her elbow to get him to look over at her. “I promise.”

10k’s neutral facial expression turned into a small happy one, giving Addy a shy nod before the silence fell over them once more, the occasional sniffle or cough coming from them or inside the truck.

It was another hour added to the clock when they started conversation again.

“How did you and Mack meet?” 10k asked quietly, knowing well that it was still a touchy subject. Addy visibly tensed up before clearing her throat.

“We ran into each other at a hockey game, actually. Saved my ass before I got good,” Addy said slightly smug, smiling a little as 10k let out a chuckle.

“I thought you were already good right out of the gate?”

“I was good, but not  _ that _ good,” Addy reassured him, sending an amused look his way before sliding off the truck bed to walk around a bit, stretch out everything.

“How did you start in this messed up world, huh? Were you already a master sniper?” Addy questioned playfully, a smile growing on 10k’s face as he looked down at the ground, a faint blush dusting over his cheeks.

“Nah, that was more Pa than me,” 10k responded bashfully, Addy noticing the grip on his gun tighten.

“He saved me after I was out fishin’, actually. Some hunters came up and I was tryin’ to help them, but Pa came in and saved the day, like he always did,” 10k elaborated slowly, his smile staying as he reminisced on his Pre-Z days.

Addy smiled just as wide as 10k did.

“Really? Did he teach you how to shoot?”

“Nah, I did that by myself. I took one of the zombies guns before running off to the truck. This thing has lasted me a while,” 10k reasoned, gently patting the barrel as he looked over the entire length of the gun while Addy watched him, just observing how he moves.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like?” 10k said suddenly, snapping Addy’s attention back to his face completely.

“What do you mean?”

“What it would be like if the day this all happened just.. Never  _ happened,” _ 10k explained, turning his head to look right back at Addy now, seeing her face contort into what he assumed was thought.

“I mean, yeah. All the time,” Addy concluded, turning her attention to the tree line behind 10k.

“I think about how I would have gone home and seen my Mom and brother and tell them about how we got our asses handed to us by the Chiefs,” Addy continued, letting out a humourless chuckle, moving to place her z whacker onto the truck bed next to her now on her free side.

“I woulda told my Pa about how good the fish were bitin’, and I probably would have still ran into that tree-”

“Hold on, you ran into a  _ tree? _ ” Addy questioned suddenly, a bit of a laugh in her voice as she gently nudged 10k once more who started to let out a laugh, shrugging.

“Maybe I did, I wasn’t coordinated then like I am now,” 10k admitted, turning his gaze to the road, Addy following suit before she carefully placed her head on his shoulder gently.

“You’re still not  _ that _ coordinated,” Addy mumbled loudly, getting a small flick on her nose from 10k in retaliation which caused her to let out a small laugh.

“Okay, you’re  _ somewhat _ coordinated.”

“Thank you, Addy,” 10k said in a teasing tone, resting his cheek on top of her head.

“Do you think we should move back so we can be more comfortable?” 10k quietly suggested as he tried to stay still for Addy’s head. In response, Addy just let out a small groan followed by a small hum of agreement, grabbing her z whacker and suddenly scooting back, trying not to cause too much noise or movement to wake everyone else before 10k followed suit.

They got comfortable once more and had their weapons in hand, but they didn’t anticipate falling asleep until their shift was over.

Eventually morning came, and Warren moved out of the cab of the truck to make sure everyone was awake until she came upon Addy and 10k who were leaning onto each other for support as they snoozed, 10k’s bandana somehow covering at least one of his eyes, his hair almost covered completely by Addy’s.

She didn’t really want to mess with them. They both looked so peaceful and she couldn’t bare to ruin the peace.

Warren sighed quietly and reached over to at least move Addy’s hair from 10k’s so he didn’t accidentally breathe it in, quickly pulling her arm back from Addy when she started to shift into a slightly different position.

Once Warren was happy with the placing of Addy’s hair she smiled fondly and quietly made her way back to the driver’s seat.

“Everything alright, chief?” Doc questioned as he rubbed his eyes in the passenger seat as Warren climbed in and shut the door quietly.

“Yeah, everything’s a-okay.”

“Where’s 10k and Addy?” Doc questioned suddenly, looking in the back seat only to see Murphy, Cassandra and the new guy, Vasquez, still all asleep, Warren's wake up call clearly not being successful. 

“They’re sleepin’ in the truck bed,” Warren said simply, flipping the visor down for the keys.

“You didn’t have the heart to wake ‘em, did ya?” Doc asked gently, looking over at Warren knowingly as she started the truck, wincing at the loudness of the engine. 

“They’ve earned it,” Warren replied knowingly, shifting the truck into gear while Doc just smiled widely before they started driving off to start their day.


End file.
